


At the Mercy of Instinct

by jonnimir



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barely Legal, Biting, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hannibal is a terrible human being, M/M, Mating Bond, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/pseuds/jonnimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks he's found an alpha who finally respects him and values him as a friend, despite their difference in age. Hannibal thinks he's found himself the perfect mate, and doesn't intend to ever let him go.</p><p>Will is 18, Hannibal is late 40s/nearly 50.</p><p>Once a smutty one-shot, now with bonus plot development and chapters on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consummation

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on hannibalkink (http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=7975011#cmt7975011) which asked for an age difference with older alpha Hannibal taking young omega Will as his mate.
> 
> Warnings for entire work: a/b/o, age difference/barely legal, extremely dubious consent, possessive behavior, mating bond, Hannibal is a terrible human being, abusive relationship. Chapter-specific warnings will be given for clarity and in case you want to skip something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific warnings: Rape/non-con elements, non-consensual drug use, biting, mild blood, sexual humiliation.
> 
> Hannibal is being an exceptionally manipulative creep and I would personally classify most of what happens here as non-con. This fic is filthy and wrong, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

The first time he met Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham was sweating profusely. He had to conduct an informal interview for his college course on criminal psychology, and his choice to interview Dr. Lecter had much less to do with proximity than with the intellectual crush of sorts that Will found he had after reading Dr. Lecter's research at length. Waiting for their appointment in an impressively furnished waiting room, he had a million worries running through his head. He wasn't terribly worried about the interview process itself – he was familiar with the material and had planned very carefully – but he was much more concerned about what Dr. Lecter would think when they met. Will was not only an omega, which already presented an obstacle in being taken seriously, but he was younger than any other student in his year, and looked even younger. He wore thick-framed glasses to try to add some kind of weight to his face, but they did little to distract from his boyish face and complete lack of facial hair. He tried to keep his curly hair cropped short, but the ringlets grew fast and unruly. He was afraid Dr. Lecter would only see a blabbering omega teen and feel like he was wasting his time.

When the door to the office opened, Will leapt to his feet immediately, awkwardly fumbling with his notebook and nearly dropping his pen. Dr. Lecter stood in the doorway, smiling politely. “You must be Will Graham.”

Will's throat tightened. The man was tall and poised with high, sharp cheekbones, and he carried with him unmistakable scent of an alpha. Will knew this had been a possibility, but still, he would have found Dr. Lecter slightly less terrifying if he had been a beta.

“Yes, sir.” His voice cracked slightly. “Dr. Lecter. Thank you so much for letting me speak with you today.” He could feel the man's eyes running over him, and he blushed. Anticipating an invasive question about his age, he rushed to say, “I'm 18. In my junior year, I just started early.”

“An impressive accomplishment to be sure, but your age is irrelevant to our conversation. I'm always happy to speak with a bright young student, and I'm very pleased to meet you.” They shook hands. Dr. Lecter was still smiling and he sounded genuine. Will's anxiety started to ebb, very slightly. “Now please. Come in, and tell me more about the project you're working on.”

As Will was ushered into the office, he could have sworn Dr. Lecter leaned in slightly, as if to better smell him. He forced himself to accept that he was just imagining the nagging feeling of being scrutinized from head to toe. It was just nerves.

–

Not only did the interview go wonderfully, but Dr. Lecter seemed to take a personal interest in Will's thoughts, and invited the student to return again for further conversation, saying he found him to be “uniquely perceptive.” Not long after, he also suggested that being on first-name terms would alleviate some of the discomfort that Will felt when speaking to an alpha. Will found this to be true, noticing a distinct shift in their conversations once he started referring to him as Hannibal. Any sense of distrust he had dropped away, leaving just a mild suspicion that he was being humored slightly, as he found it unlikely that a man of Hannibal's intelligence and experience could be that interested in the thoughts of someone so young. Still, it was nice. Hannibal was eloquent and erudite to the point where it sometimes made his head spin, but he was also kind and patient. He never gave any backhanded compliments about how Will was smart for an omega, or how he was surprised an omega was capable of the level of initiative that Will displayed in his work. He even started inviting Will to dinner after finding out Will parents were both dead and he lived alone. Will had gotten an excellent scholarship, but he was still working a job on top of being a full-time student, and he admitted that nine times out of ten he'd go home too exhausted for anything but a bowl of cereal or instant ramen. Hannibal found this unacceptable, insisting that it was deeply unhealthy and detrimental to Will's adolescent brain.

It was after one of their dinners one Friday night that everything changed. As usual, they had gradually moved from a more academic conversation to a personal one, and by the time it was time to clear the table and do dishes, they were on the topic of mates.

Will expressed surprise when Hannibal revealed that it had been a long while since he had dated anyone seriously. Truth be told, Will had thought when they first met that he would already have a mate, and he said so. He added, “I would have thought a lot of omegas would be interested in being your mate.”

“There has been no lack of them. However, I must confess that I find most omegas uninteresting.” He paused. “You being an exception.”

Will blushed and mumbled his thanks, but he wasn't quite sure how to take this. “I'm not that remarkable.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “You are on track to finish college before you turn 20.”

“I'm smart. That doesn't make me interesting. I've met way too many people who are smart but boring.”

“Nevertheless, you are reaching this goal without any parental pressure or guidance. You are determined, resilient, and fiercely independent. I've met omegas with these qualities, yet they are usually furthermore rude and predictably confrontational. You at least attempt to maintain a certain level of politeness. And I can never entirely predict you, Will.”

Will wasn't sure what to say to this. He avoided eye contact and brushed an unruly curl of hair behind his ear. “Shame about the age gap, then. Sounds like your ideal partner, otherwise.” He's joking. Probably.

Hannibal gave a small smile, and tilted his head slightly. “Is the issue of an age gap due to social stigma associated with such a large difference in age between a mated pair, or due to your own beliefs on the subject?”

Strange question. “I don't really have an opinion on it. Or on mates, in general. It's not something I usually think about.”

“You don't imagine a mate for yourself in the future?”

Will busied himself with drying dishes. He wasn't comfortable with this topic. “School is the most important thing for me right now. I'm busy enough with studying, and working. I can't deal with anything like that right now, or really any distractions. And then there's grad school. Even after I graduate...” He hesitated. “It's, uh. It's hard to imagine someone who I could trust in that way. And would be okay with me, the way I am. You know.”

“You feel like you would be an undesirable mate?”

“Like you said. I'm independent. Not a very desirable trait in an omega, for most people. Plus... the way my mind works, it makes most people uncomfortable.”

“The darkness that your empathy brings you uncomfortably close to.”

“Yeah. And I already have difficulty feeling like I'm completely stable. Ending up at the mercy of my own omega hormones would compromise what sense of stability I have. I don't want that."

“Many would argue the strength of omega hormones would neutralize any discomfort from their influence.”

Will frowned. “They probably would. But it would still require vulnerability.” He leaned back against the counter, setting a dish to the side. “My empathy, like you said, brings me close enough to darkness that I understand, the kind of people who exist in the world, and how their minds work. Not just see it, but feel it. And it makes it hard to trust anyone. There are very few people who I'm willing to be vulnerable with.”

Will was suddenly aware that Hannibal had gotten closer to him, his hand on the counter beside him. “Am I one of them?”

Will was about to say that he at the very least trusted Hannibal more than most alphas, when he looked up to meet Hannibal's eyes, so closely fixed on his own. Suddenly, he felt dread rising up like bile in his throat. “You're not asking as a friend, are you?” His heart beat rapidly, but he kept his voice quiet and steady. “You're evaluating a potential mate.”

Hannibal smiled softly. “I evaluated you as a potential mate the first time we met. Since then it has merely been a preamble to the heart of our relationship.”

Will was feeling a lot of things right now, including a nagging sense of betrayal, but he couldn't put any of that in words. “I... I thought you were my friend. I thought you respected me.”

“I am your friend. And I do respect you.”

Will shook his head, sharply. “If you respected me, really respected me, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You'd have backed down once you knew I didn't want a mate in my life now, at all. And you've known that for a long time. I know you have. This was just... a formality.”

“A courtesy. A chance for you to articulate your feelings at this moment in time.”

“You could have waited. If you had waited...”

“You could easily wait, Will, but I am not a young man.”

“No, you're old enough to be my father.” Several years older, in fact. He was nearly 50.

“Do you find me unattractive, then?”

Will blushed and turned his eyes away “I find _this_ unattractive. And insulting.”

“How so?” Hannibal's voice was firm. “You have just acknowledged that you have difficulty imagining a mate who would accept you as you are. Yet here I am. I see you, and I accept you. I accept your nature, and the darkness within you. I am not disturbed, but enraptured. I am fully able to provide for a mate. I offer you a comfortable life, a stable life, one that will allow you to thrive. How is that an insult?”

“What is insulting is that you think I should put my life on hold, everything I've worked for, so I can be some kind of … young trophy husband for you. Because that's what you're asking, isn't it? You're not asking if I'm interested in a relationship with you, you're asking me to be your bonded mate.”

“I'm not asking, Will.”

The dangerous tone of this remark set off a million alarm bells in his head. “If you think I'm going to just go along with your plan for me, you're wrong. I don't need your concept of _respect_. I'm sorry I ever wasted my time with you.”

He turned on his heel, intending to leave as quickly as possible.

He'd barely taken two steps to the door when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck.

That was the last thing he remembered.

–

Will wasn't sure when exactly he regained consciousness. He felt warmth from his body against a soft surface, and silk against his fingers when he tried to move his weak hands. Awareness returned slowly. His mouth was dry, and his head was heavy and woozy. There was warmth against his face too, a slow moving pressure that he realized was a caressing hand.

Opening his eyes, the room was a blur. He saw Hannibal's face above him, coming in and out of focus. It was his hand that was moving through his hair, thumb stroking along Will's jaw.

“You drugged me,” Will whispered. He was too foggy still to feel the emotional weight of this.

“I suspected you would be resistant when we arrived at the topic of mating. And I understand your hesitation, Will. Your mind is still very young, but so beautiful, all the potential to be had in the world. Tying yourself down to just any alpha would be a travesty. But I assure you, I am not like any other alpha you are likely to meet.”

The words filtered through Will's brain and barely managed to make sense to his muddled brain. He realized he was not bound in any way, and this seemed strange.

“Why did you even bother drugging me?”

“Though it has fallen out of favor in modern times, it is traditional for omegas to undergo a physical inspection prior to being taken as a bonded mate. I wished to verify certain information, and it was easier on both of us if I did so while you were unconscious.”

“You...” Will's mind sped up. Suddenly he realized what Hannibal meant, and flushed deeply, eyes squeezing shut as if it could make him disappear. The humiliation made him want to dig a hole straight through the bed and hide forever. “You wanted to know if I was still a virgin.”

The corners of Hannibal's lips twitched slightly in acknowledgment. Will could only imagine the satisfaction on Hannibal's face when he confirmed he was completely intact. As if there was a chance that he had any previous sexual contact. Besides Hannibal, he was about as socially isolated as you could get.

Now that Will's mind was working again, he easily figured out the rest of the puzzle. “And you redressed me and left me unbound so I'd know you didn't doubt your ability to have your way with me regardless.” Somehow, the fact that Hannibal had this level of confidence was more frightening to Will than if he'd taken precautions like binding him.

“You're a clever boy. That's one of the reasons that I knew, the first time we met, that you would be the perfect mate for me. Your intellect is sufficient so as to not insult my own.”

Will was silent. He tried to assess his surroundings without making it too obvious he was looking for an escape route.

“Of course,” Hannibal continued, “if you had simply accepted the inevitable, you wouldn't be in this position. I would have preferred a long and romantic courtship, wouldn't you? I could have shown spent many long nights with you. Shown you beautiful sights, expanded your palate. You would have fallen in love with me as I have fallen in love with you.”

Will's head finally stopped spinning enough that he was able to struggle into a sitting position, and Hannibal let him. “Maybe we should go back and start from there, then.”

Hannibal sighed, almost imperceptibly. “I sincerely wish we could. But I'm afraid I can't risk you leaving me before we have sealed our bond. Romance will have to come after the fact.”

“So instead you're planning to rape me and force the bond.”

“It's crude, I admit.”

“That's a real understatement.”

“It doesn't have to be unpleasant, Will. If you submit yourself to me and allow my alpha pheromones to wash over you, I promise you will enjoy it.”

Will could smell Hannibal's pheromones already, as close as they were and with mating now very much on Hannibal's mind. The scent was thick, musky, masculine, with an unmistakable tang of arousal. He could feel himself responding to it. His defiance was slipping away and being replaced by a sparse but growing fog of desire to submit.

Before he lost himself to this desire, he gathered all the defiance he had left to spit out, “Fuck you,” before launching himself from the bed, sprinting clumsily to the door and barely getting it opened and closing behind him before Hannibal was there. Adrenaline helped him speed down the darkened stairs faster than he thought possible. Hannibal's footsteps were fast and close behind.

He made it to the bottom of the stairs, the next door in his sights, and was halfway there when he tripped on a rug laid on the hardwood and staggered forward. He barely had a flicker of hope that he could regain his pace, when Hannibal slammed into him with all the strength of a fully grown and furious alpha. Will found himself slammed face-first against the wall, dazed and tasting blood. He felt Hannibal's weight heavy against him, one hand clenching his hair and the other twisting his arm. Will went completely limp, involuntarily letting out a whine that he was horrified to hear coming from his own mouth.

“You are going to be my mate,” Hannibal said in a low, threatening voice, mouth at Will's ear. “You are going to submit yourself to me and I am going to fuck you, I am going to knot you, and I am going to claim you as mine. You will not resist this, do you understand?”

“I understand” Will whispered, stuttering slightly. The last of his will to resist went out the door as soon as Hannibal said 'fuck,' the word sounding impossibly filthy in his mouth. Will realized his own arousal at this point.

And Hannibal knew it. Will could hear his sharp intake of breath through his nose, could feel his hardness pressing against Will's ass where, god help him, he could felt himself getting slick, despite his slight panicked tremors. He was stuck in limbo between pure fear and animal arousal, and he needed it to stop.

“Hannibal.” He closed his eyes tightly. “Please. Do it.”

He half-expected Hannibal to pull his pants down right there and fuck him against the wall, but instead he found himself carried up the stairs and thrown onto Hannibal's silken sheets. There was a bit of blood on Will's lips still from where he bit himself when he'd been thrown against the wall, and Hannibal noticed immediately and began to lick off the blood, tongue following the contours of Will's lips and delving into his mouth, turning it into a deep kiss. Despite himself, Will moaned. In the back of his mind, he remembered something about how alpha saliva could trigger physical arousal in compatible omegas, and was fairly certain that's what was happening here, because he was suddenly very, very hard, and embarrassingly slick. He wanted this.

Hannibal's hands moved down Will's shirt as they kissed, unbuttoning it and ripping it off without ceremony. He broke the kiss, eyes running over the boy's entire body as he appreciated this youthful beauty. Thin, lightly muscled, a nearly hairless chest that was covered with a slight sheen from sweat, rising and falling rapidly. Will's skin was pale against the dark sheets, lips bruised by kissing, eyes dilated behind thick lashes, and pants noticeably tented.

“You are stunning, Will,” Hannibal murmured, as he leaned down to kiss Will's neck. “And all of this...” he kissed down to Will's collar bone, to his chest, a hand rubbing Will's erection through his pants. “Every inch of this flesh will be mine.” His tongue ran lightly across soft skin and breath ghosted over Will's nipples, making the boy's entire body jerk. Hannibal kissed down Will's stomach and removed his pants and underwear, revealing the aching hardness of his cock, and the suddenly much stronger musky odor of his arousal.

As Hannibal's nose flared with the intake of this scent, something changed in his face. When he looked up Will's body and into his eyes, Will saw a mind-numbing current of possessiveness passing through his features, so strong that it took his breath away.

Suddenly, Hannibal's mouth was on his again, lips and tongues pressing forcefully, biting Will's lip hard enough to make him gasp. At some point Hannibal's clothes must have come off, because all Will knew was suddenly every trace of fabric was gone from the equation and it was just flesh on flesh, their chests flush against each other and raw hardness pressing against his stomach, against his cock. The friction took his breath away, and he was so far gone that he barely noticed Hannibal's teeth on his shoulder, until they clamped down so hard that he audibly yelped. Sharp pain, then the hard throbbing of a bruise, all soothed by a swelling of endorphins that made Will feel lightheaded.

Hannibal licked gently at the bloodless wound. “That is deep enough for you to feel the impending bond, is it not?”

Will felt himself falling deeper into submission. The wash of endorphins, the taste of an alpha in his mouth, the powerful muscles that kept him helpless below their weight. He was not just resigned, but enraptured, overcome by a primal desire to be taken by this man, a _need_ for it. “Yes,” he managed to say. He felt it.

Hannibal smiled again, satisfied. “Good boy.”

And again, he suddenly moved with such speed that Will was barely able to process what was happening until he was on his stomach with Hannibal's hands moving over his entire body, in his hair, on his hips, his ass. The alpha's hands were firm and controlling, and Will felt himself yielding easily, letting his thighs be spread and his ass lifted up. He was displayed to the alpha, completely exposed and feeling so vulnerable that was tangible.

One finger teased around the rim of his ass before entering and he gasped and arched into the sensation, strange but good, so very good. A second finger entered, scissoring him open, and though he could feel the tightness of muscle clenching around the fingers, he felt desperately empty. As the fingers stretched him wide, he let out a low whine. He needed something more, something deeper. He tried to push himself further onto Hannibal's fingers, whining again with frustration when he couldn't. He was distantly aware that he was being pitifully needy, exactly the kind of omega he usually had contempt for, and that Hannibal must be disgustingly pleased with himself for making him this way, turning an upstanding student into a wanton slut. Then Hannibal's slick-damp hand went to the back of Will's neck, pressing his face firmly against the mattress as a hard cock pressed against his entrance, and all thoughts flickered out from his mind.

“Do you want this, Will?” The question sounded as if it came from very far away, barely heard through the blood pounding in Will's ears and the tangible rush of omegan hormones. The scent of Will's own slick filled his nostrils, thick, melding with alpha pheromones in such a filthy way that it made his cock twitch.

Will, panting with the effort of submitting and not just grinding himself back on Hannibal's cock, could only respond with a strangled noise.

“I know you want this, and need this. Need to be mated and claimed as mine.” Hannibal's voice was low and unsteady, a hair's breadth from being a growl, as if he too was nearly ready to come apart at the seams. “We will always remember this.”

Hannibal pushed his cock in, slowly, and despite Will's arousal and his ecstasy at being filled, he felt a burning pain as he was taken and inadvertently clenched around the intrusion. He made quiet, indecipherable noises, unsure whether he was feeling more pain or pleasure. Hannibal's cock seemed impossibly big. He gradually fucked deeper as the boy's tight hole stretched wide to accommodate him, filling him more and more until his cock was completely buried in his ass. Will moaned loudly, this time clearly in pleasure. He felt so stretched and full, so right with Hannibal deep inside him. His head was buzzing. Hannibal's fingers ran through his hair, caressing him, before starting to fuck in and out of Will, slowly at first. Will was putty in his hands, melting at every touch. Gasping, sweaty, glossy eyed, making small noises with every deliberate thrust that put breath-taking pressure on just the right spot inside him. His young body seemed small and fragile beneath the older, virulent alpha, even at this pace. And it wasn't long before that pace changed. They both knew the bond wouldn't be finalized until they were knotted, and there wasn't an alpha alive who wouldn't rush towards that finish line once they were deep inside their mate-to-be.

Hannibal's thrusts became rougher and faster, until he was plowing into Will with abandon, treating him as roughly as a rag doll. Will swore and clutched the sheets beneath him. If Will felt like he was melting before, he now felt like he was on the brink of shattering. Hannibal kept him pinned tightly against the mattress as he fucked him so hard he could barely stand it. His entire world shrunk to just the sensation, the in-and-out friction that set his nerves alight and the intermittent jolt of pleasure when Hannibal hit the right spot. He felt intense pressure building inside, no time to collect himself in the rush of constant stimulation and the deep, dark currents of pleasure he felt from being used like this. Will didn't know how long this went on, the overwhelming waves of sensation and noises coming from his own mouth, but he was suddenly aware of being stretched even wider than before. As Hannibal thrust in particularly deep, Will realized it was the alpha's knot that was swelling and stretching him. And at that realization, he whimpered and came hard, cock jerking beneath him.

Hannibal gasped as Will's muscles clenched around him, knot still swelling and causing more and more friction, forcing the pace to slow as used more and more force. Finally, firmly gripping Will's slim hips, he thrust in a final time, knot so large that it stretched Will painfully wide as it entered his body. Will moaned in a blur of pain and pleasure as he clawed at the sheets, and Hannibal growled “ _mine_ ” with dark satisfaction as he fully claimed his mate, knot heavy inside Will. He felt the alpha's release within him just as he heard a low grunt and felt the alpha's teeth sinking deep into the nape of his neck. He gasped and felt a flood of hormones that left him weak and breathless, momentarily blind and feeling like he was floating, only anchored by the warmth of Hannibal's body. A small bit of blood surfaced from this bite, and Hannibal lapped it up gently, making shivers run down Will's spine. Hannibal turned them both on their sides, still knotted deep inside Will, and, tilting Will's jaw towards him, leaned over to kiss him deeply. Will could taste his own blood salty on Hannibal's tongue, tasted the alpha's lingering arousal and strong possessive instinct towards Will in this moment, tasted _his_ alpha, his mate. His mind was numbed by the hormones coursing through him, omegan hormones that cemented their bond and created an intense feeling of love. All of him was tingling, hypersensitive to every touch, to the heat of Hannibal's body curled against every inch of Will's back and the arm that wrapped around him and the fingers on his jaw, running down his neck now and resting on his collarbone as Hannibal broke the kiss.

“My dear boy.” Hannibal's voice was thick and husky, and his breath fell over Will's ear. Will shivered, and they lay for a while in silence, tightly entwined in the warmth of each other.

Will was still foggy and full of bonding hormones, but they were settling down, and he was becoming more aware of the events that had led him here. Hesitantly, softly, he said, “You're a real bastard. I didn't want this.”

“Language, Will.” Hannibal shifted his hips just enough that Will felt the movement inside him, a slight tug from the knot creating a spark of pleasure and reminding him that they were knotted, mated. Will closed his eyes as Hannibal spoke quietly. “The circumstances that brought us to this moment are merely in the shadow of the current moment in which we are mated. And if you'll remember, you ultimately consented.”

“I didn't have any choice. I didn't have any choice in feeling pleasure and I don't have any choice in loving you now.” His voice was still soft. There was no anger, just a statement of fact.

“One never has a choice with regard to falling in love.” Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's curls. Then, “What matters is what you are feeling now. And that is a lasting bond. Love.”

Will didn't feel any desire to defy Hannibal. His desire was binding him to the man, making him want to fall asleep in his mate's arms, knotted, and to wake up still in his embrace, feeling safe and loved. But he knew consciously that Hannibal's actions were wrong, and he felt an obligation to his usual self to say something defiant in response. With absolutely no conviction, he said, “I could run away. Far from you, far from your love. We'd see how lasting it is then.”

Hannibal must have known there was no weight to this threat, but he still snarled, grabbing a fist of hair and yanking Will's head back hard enough that Will cried out.

“You will not speak to me this way, and you will never separate from me. You know full well that this bond is deep, and unbreakable. I am willing to act with lenience towards many of your behaviors, I accepted them as the inevitable reality of taking a teenager as my mate. But you are to never forget that you are my mate forever. I claimed you. You are _mine_.” Hannibal growled this last word and all of Will's blood rushed downward. He was hard again. Hannibal pretended not to notice. “I will not tolerate you treating me with disrespect, as if I am disposable. If you do, I will not hesitate to punish you accordingly. _Publicly_ , if ever necessary.”

These possessive words, and the thought of Hannibal publicly disciplining him, delivered a punch of fear and arousal that took his breath away. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. He felt his eyes stinging as he fought back tears from fear. It was a natural reaction to an angry alpha mate, but one that he really wished he wasn't experiencing now. Natural reaction number two was the painful throbbing of his cock, and even higher on his list of things he wished his body wouldn't do in this situation. He felt humiliated. Hurt and angrily reprimanded with acute possessiveness, and his reaction was to get hard.

Hannibal touched Will's erection very lightly. “Would you like me to do something about this, or would you prefer to insult me further?”

Will shook his head. “Please...”

“I'm afraid I don't understand you, Will, you'll have to speak more clearly.”

“Please don't.” He wasn't sure what he was begging for, but he knew either way would just reinforce the power Hannibal had over him.

Hannibal's hand clenched tighter in Will's hair, pulling painfully at the roots. “Speak clearly. Are you going argue with me, or will you admit that you are aroused by me?” His hand closed over Will's cock, not putting any pressure on it, just resting there.

Will tried to buck his hips, betraying his desire, but the knot made this too difficult. His hands grabbed the sheets in fists of frustration.

“Will.”

His breath caught in his throat as a finger came to rest on the tip of his cock. He felt completely helpless, drowning in waves of arousal.

“ _Will_.”

He could only whimper in response.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Very faintly, “yes.”

Hannibal's thumb stroked gently over the head of Will's cock. “Tell me what aroused you.”

Will was going to lose this fight, he knew he was. But he still didn't want to answer.

Hannibal spread precum over Will's cock, gently, but his other hand snaked under Will's neck and came to press against his throat. “Tell me,” Hannibal said. His voice was firm, and threatening. Especially with a hand around Will's throat. Will gulped, feeling weak. No, he had absolutely no control in this situation.

“I got aroused when... you said I was yours.”

Hannibal rewarded this with a firmer stroke. “And why was that?”

“It felt good. Being owned.” Will's voice dropped to a whisper. Hannibal was enjoying this. He could smell the alpha's arousal as clearly as his own.

“Good boy,” Hannibal murmured, starting a slow but steady pace. “I want you to say it. Say that you are mine.”

Will closed his eyes. He could feel every fiber of his omega self bowing beneath the weight of his alpha's words, and the thought of his new mate reacting violently to a protest only fed his arousal more. Despite himself, he desperately wanted Hannibal's hand to stay on his cock.

“I'm yours. All yours.”

“Will that ever change?”

Will could barely focus on the conversation with the way Hannibal was touching him. Pleasure was spreading through his entire body, sizzling through his brain like electricity. “No, it won't ever change,” he managed. “Bonded mates are... permanent.”

“Correct. You will never belong to anyone but me. I am the only one who will ever fuck you, the only one who will ever be able to touch you like this. While other omegas your age are free to experiment sexually, you will be bound only to me. Every time you walk into a lecture hall or social gathering everyone will catch the scent of a mated omega and know you have already been claimed. It will be like this for the rest of your life.”

“Jesus, Hannibal...” He couldn't stop himself from whining, as much a reaction to these words that so thoroughly appealed to Will's omegan desires as it was to the exquisite attention being given to his erection.

“Is that what you want? To belong to me solely and completely, and to have everyone know this fact?”

He couldn't say it. He would hate himself.

Hannibal slowed to nearly a halt. “Answer the question.”

“Hannibal, please!” He was desperate for release, terribly, painfully aroused by this game Hannibal was playing.

Hannibal's hand stopped movement entirely then, making Will thrash against him. He felt like his body was on fire.

“ _Tell me_. Tell me what you want.” The forcefulness of his voice was intoxicating, breaking down the last of Will's resistance.

“I want to be yours. Only yours, forever.” He gasped as Hannibal's hand moved slowly down his cock.

“And?”

Will moaned in frustration. He felt the force of their bond, his mate's behavior making him feel completely unhinged, obscenely devoted and desiring. He couldn't fight his omegan hormones, and he was so far gone he didn't want to fight them anymore. His voice was ragged and broken as he replied. “I want everyone to know that I'm yours. I want your scent on me. Covering me. I want you to fuck me, mate me, own me. Hurt me if I disrespect you. I want _this_. I want this so badly. I surrender. I'm yours.” It hurt to say. Needy, raw. Still squirming, trying not to whine anymore than he already had, he had to beg. “Please let me cum, Hannibal. Please.”

With a slight, satisfied smile, Hannibal ground his hips against Will as he stroked him quickly, firmly. He bit into Will's neck again, triggering an omegan response that completely overwhelmed him. He made a pained noise and came hard, cum splashing over the sheets and his own chest. Hannibal kept stroking until every drop was milked from his cock, Will twitching from the over-stimulation. Hannibal brought some of the cum that had landed on Will's chest to the boy's mouth, and in his exhaustion, Will licked it off without protest, taking Hannibal's fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean.

They sank back into the mattress, Hannibal holding Will closely, comfortingly. The bond felt deeper now that it was consummated verbally as well as physically. Every inch of Will buzzed with the awareness that it was his bonded mate who held him, fingers drifting softly across his skin. He felt dizzy from the aftershocks of his final admission. Not even embarrassed, now. He couldn't be. Everything he said was honest and it felt utterly right as it resonated with his most primal desires. The bond was all he could feel, now, and he resigned himself to it.

In the arms of his mate, he felt small and vulnerable in a way that made him shiver with satisfaction. Putting aside Hannibal's use of force, Will couldn't deny the attraction. He was big, and powerful. He was also mature and intelligent, and already well-established and admired in his career, all qualities that appealed to Will on a primal level.

He moved against Hannibal slightly, snuggling into the warmth of his body. He felt a large tug inside him, and frowned slightly when he realized the knot was still fully swollen. “Shouldn't the knot have shrunk more by now?”

Hannibal smiled as Will's head tucked under his chin. “Generally speaking, yes. There's been sufficient time since we first knotted that it would be expected to subside in the absence of further stimulation.”

“So...?”

“You are quite a sight when you're desperate for orgasm, Will.”

“Ah.”

“I would expect us to be knotted for another twenty to thirty minutes.”

“That's... lovely.” Saying it, sleepily, Will wasn't sure whether this was more the sarcasm he intended or genuine sentiment. But as he drifted in a quiet post-coital haze, the only movement an occasional lazy kiss or caress, feeling full and spent and more comfortable than he had ever felt before, Will strongly suspected it was genuine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written full-length smut before and I'm kind of pleased with how filthy this turned out. Please let me know what you think! Critiques happily accepted.
> 
> This was written as a one-shot, but I suggested some possible continuations and people seemed interested, so now there are chapters! Ask and you shall receive. :)


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will begins to adapt to life as Hannibal's mate, while struggling with his own emotions and the reactions of those around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific warnings: Angst, bullying/sexual harassment from another student, kind of public humiliation, and Hannibal continues to be a terrible person. Poor Will.
> 
> Whoops, a plot fell into my porn. My original plans for this chapter changed greatly because it demanded character development first, so that's what this is, mostly. It would have had smut but it also would have also been monstrously long, so I had to split it in half. Next chapter is filthier, I promise.

Will woke up early the next morning in the most comfortable bed he'd ever slept in, covered with a soft, silky blanket. As he stretched awake, he felt a dull ache across much of his body. He touched his neck and found it bruised and tender. Then he realized he was alone, with Hannibal nowhere in sight, and for a moment, he felt uncomfortably exposed. He pulled the blanket closer around his naked body, feeling that pang of distance, like the absence of his alpha meant an absence of part of himself. He didn't like the feeling, and he tried to ignore it as he focused on the warmth of the blanket and the low, pleasant ache of his weary body. But he couldn't shake that awareness.

He wondered if there was a way to get out of this situation that wouldn't make him feel like shit. He could try to run at the first opportunity, but the thought made him feel sick. He'd have to leave _everything_. His school, his job, and the only home he'd ever known. He'd have to cope with the pain of his lost alpha. There were ways to intentionally weaken bonds, but it was a long and painful process that caused instability on both ends. Divorces between alpha/omega couples were practically a public health hazard.

The alternative was letting himself fall into Hannibal's hands completely, not fighting it, just sinking into dark waters and learning to breathe underwater. Capture-bonding: the process, usually subconscious, of bonding to one's captor in order to better the chances of surviving. That was a survival mechanism, right? Omega bonds must have been designed at least partially for this kind of circumstance, with the feelings of closeness and love that were created at first bonding.

Regardless of what he'd choose, he thought he should start with finding clothes and tracking down the missing alpha. He was just about to get out of bed when the bedroom door opened and Hannibal walked in with a tray of food. He wished he could deny his pleasure at seeing his mate carrying a warm meal to him, dressed casually in a red sweater. He suppressed the surge of affection, and struggled to a sitting position as Hannibal walked to the side of the bed and placed a tray of beautiful food in front of him.

“You must be very hungry. I have prepared for you a fresh herb omelet with heirloom tomatoes and a side of sausage. Fresh-squeezed orange juice. After the physical rigors of last night, it's especially important you have a healthy start to the day.”

“Breakfast in bed?”

“Only the best for my mate.” He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Will's head, who felt a jarring disconnect between this scene and the aggression of the previous night. Regardless, he felt comforted by the gesture and Hannibal's warm smile. He took a bite of the omelet.

“It's really good. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” Hannibal sat beside him as he ate. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Uh. Kind of sore. And... sticky.”

“That's to be expected. You'll need to take a bath after you finish eating. But more to the point, how is your emotional state?”

“How do you think?” He stabbed a piece of sausage. “It's doing a lot of things, right now. Caught between what seems rational and right, and emotions I can't control.”

“Those aspects will eventually reconcile themselves. You will accept that your emotions themselves are rational responses to biological phenomena, and that what is irrational is fighting the inevitable.”

Will avoided a direct response to what seemed, unfortunately, like a reasonable enough prediction. “What kind of relationship is this going to be, exactly? What do you want from me?”

Hannibal tilted his head in consideration. “For now, let us resume a gentler development of our relationship, as I had original desired at the onset. Circumstances will be different now, of course, but a happy household necessitates a more solid foundation of love and trust than can be provided by a bonding mark and brute force. Consequently, I require your presence, cooperation, and faithfulness. You will move in with me, and you will adapt yourself to the role of my mate.”

Will processed this. “You're not going to try to make me be some kind of tame domestic omega, are you? Because that's not going to happen.”

This seemed to amuse him. “Certainly not. If I had wanted that, there are many more omegas who would have been a more appropriate choice of mate. For the most part, your domestic obligations will be straightforward, and nothing extreme. But there will be some adjustments to be made. For example, I expect you to maintain a higher standard of personal hygiene than previously, and your wardrobe will need to be changed.”

“Changed, how?” Will had visions of Hannibal buying him ridiculous plaid suits.

Hannibal grimaced slightly. “Simply cleaner and crisper, for the most part. No drastic changes, but your collection of over-worn flannels is doing no favors for you. ”

Will glared at him, and as he opened his mouth to complain, Hannibal interrupted. “This isn't negotiable. I will take you to buy new clothes later today.”

Will decided to save his arguments for later. He focused on finishing off the meal in front of him.

Hannibal sighed. “I realize this will be a lot of changes for you at once. This could have been a much easier and more gradual process if you had been cooperative when the topic arose.”

Will set down his fork with a loud _clank_. “Look, don't even try to make me feel like it was my fault this happened like it did. I'm not going to back down on what I said earlier. Yes, I'm bonded to you, and I can feel that bond, clearly. But I had legitimate reasons for not wanting a relationship. It's not the right time in my life. I can't do anything about this bond or what I feel for you now, but that doesn't mean I can't resent what you did to me. I'm not in the wrong, here.”

The alpha's nostrils flared, and Will was worried for a moment he would have an outburst like the night before. But no growls came out, simply a piercing stare that made Will feel incredibly uneasy.

“One of the primary concerns you voiced was that you feared a relationship would interfere with your education. I can assure you, I will not allow that to happen. As I will now provide a steady income for you, quitting your job will give you even more time to focus on your academics. A college education is incredibly important, so I will pay for your education and make sure you graduate.”

“I have to quit my job, now?”

“Do you feel your job allows you adequate time to complete schoolwork?”

“Well, no, but...”

“Then you'll quit your job. ”

He couldn't think of a logical rebuttal to that, nor did he think one would be accepted. “Fine.”

“One more important point.” He paused. “I assume you are on some form of regulatory medication to prevent inconvenient heats during your time at school?”

His forehead creased. He didn't have a good feeling about this. “Yeah. I get injections, twice a year. I still have one heat induced each June. Healthier that way, apparently.”

Hannibal nodded. “As I'm sure you're aware, the chances of you conceiving when you're not in heat, or very close to, are incredibly low, especially under the influence of such hormonal regulation. However, the regulatory injections designed for pre-bonded omegas are not designed to last through the specific rigors of hormones released when bonding.”

He _really_ didn't have a good feeling about this. “Is there a second kind of injection I can get? Now that I'm bonded?”

“There is. However, hormones are a delicate balance, and there is no post-bond injection currently that is compatible with that which is typically given to teenage omegas. You will not be able to receive the injection until your current one wears off, which will not be until June.”

“Meaning...?”

“Meaning that your next heat will not be preventable, though a contraceptive can be used. And it is difficult to predict when exactly it will come about. Some omegas experience heats induced by the bonding itself, and it can occur within only a day or two. Because you were on regulators, it will probably take longer to begin, but it is likely to be considerably stronger than the heats you have experienced until now.”

Will was horrified. He tried to stop his mind from lingering on what a heat with Hannibal would be like, desperate and even needier than he had been the night before, with the alpha doubtlessly responding with even more intensity. His face reddened from the thoughts running through his mind.

“Something to keep in mind,” Hannibal continued, “is that in the absence of their alpha, the heat cycle of a bonded omega can be unpleasant in the extreme. Physically, emotionally; even mental health repercussions have been noted. Some bonded omegas have been known to experience sudden recurrence of a heat if they are not knotted by an alpha, and this can result in a vicious rapid cycle of heats which require medical intervention to end. It is very much in your best interest to remain in the vicinity of your alpha until such a heat comes to pass.”

That stopped his wandering mind in its tracks. “Are you _threatening_ me?”

“No. Simply ensuring you are well-informed as to the consequences of any rash decision you may make.”

“Okay, well, that's it. I'm going to take a shower now. If you don't mind.” His tone was not at all polite, but Hannibal let it slide.

Entering the bathroom, he shut and locked the door behind him before Hannibal could get any ideas into his head about a bonding bath. As scalding water poured over him, he imagined it washing away the bond as well as the grime. He knew it couldn't, and all he felt was the washing away of his last lingering illusions about what kind of freedom and protective armor he might have left. By the end of the shower, he felt like a snail without a shell, a bird perched right outside ready to swallow him whole.

–

That day wasn't as difficult as Will anticipated, other than the slightly mortifying process of having Hannibal personally choose clothing off the rack for him to wear. Then he felt like a strangely sentient dress-up doll or pampered pet. The process was accompanied by stony silence from Will and a very satisfied alpha with an evidently deep wallet ushering him from place to place. Afterward, Will spent a lot of time acting deliberately sullen, but Hannibal knew it was a delicate process after the trust Will had held for him shattered so completely, and he worked hard to build the foundation of love and trust that he had explained was necessary for a successful relationship. Will had to be reminded of the man he had liked so much in previous days, who had floored him with his intelligence and treated him only with kindness, and that was what Hannibal showed him. He made him delicious meals, with Will's assistance, demonstrating some basic cooking skills. He gave Will space to study, even setting up a desk for him in the spare room, and they had relatively normal conversations about his coursework and plans for the next semester.

Similarly, Hannibal didn't press for intimacy beyond light, platonic touches and a shared bed, where Will made a point of lying far from him, despite the pressing urge to reach out to his mate. Nevertheless, when they woke up Sunday morning, Will was cuddled tightly against him, having naturally rolled over to him in his sleep. It took a long while for Will to be able to drag himself away once he woke up and realized what he'd done, and Hannibal knew it, despite Will's grumbling as he rolled away. The rest of the day was similar to the previous, except that Will dealt with his unconscious move towards Hannibal by choosing to lock himself in his new study room for much of the day, avoiding any comments that might be made on the subject. Hannibal didn't comment, but his satisfaction at the omega's unconscious behavior was still evident.

Monday was different. Will knew he was going to be stepping onto campus for the first time as a mated omega. Everyone could see his mating mark, smell it on him, and know. He didn't want to have to answer questions about it, and the idea of drawing undue attention based on the way he smelled seemed like a nightmare. That morning, he didn't pull away when he found he'd rolled over to Hannibal again. If he pulled away he'd be all alone with his fears. He breathed in the alpha's scent, warm and comforting, and pressed his face against Hannibal's chest, trying not to think about what today entailed. He felt a low rumble through Hannibal's chest as he woke up. A hand ran through Will's hair, followed by a deep breath as he smelled his mate and sighed with contentment.

“Do I have to go to school today?” His voice was a mumble.

“What are you frightened of, Will?”

“My classmates. How they're going to react.” He tried to block their faces from his mind. “It's alienating. No one else in my classes is mated yet. They already think I'm weird, and they don't respect me. This just pushes me further away from everyone else. I'm already far enough through college that I didn't think I'd suddenly start making friends by the end, but still... I don't even have a chance of really gaining their respect, now.”

“Fears of social rejection are common, and natural. We seek to create networks of connection to support us and protect us as we venture into the world. But for you, the reactions of such people are now irrelevant. I will support you, and I'm the only person you need in your life.”

Will was silent for a moment. “It doesn't matter what I need, or don't need. Because you've made it so you're the only person I can have. That's exactly what you wanted. Dependence.”

“You'll understand why, eventually. Believe me when I say it's for the best.”

Frowning, Will propped his head up so he could look Hannibal in the eye. “Will I understand, really? I'm not sure I understand you, even now. You're different from everyone else. I usually don't have any problem reading people, or their intentions. I used to think I was reading you, but it was all a facade. I didn't see the truth of you until it was too late, and I don't even know if I'm seeing the truth of you now.”

Will saw the barest flicker of movement on Hannibal's face, but he couldn't trace the expression. “I have no doubt that if anyone is capable of truly understanding me, it will be you, Will. One day you will see me, and see me completely.”

Will stared into somber eyes, and had a suspicion that behind the mask, there was something wounded and lonely, though still dangerous. “Have you ever known what it's like to have someone see you completely?”

This time, Will was sure of it. A glimpse of a wounded predator. “Not since I was a child. But do not be concerned about this as a responsibility. You will understand me when you are ready.”

Will had a very strong suspicion that this was something that Hannibal truly needed, that he believed without Will he was condemned to a life behind a mask. In a sudden pang of empathy, he nearly leaned in to press his lips to Hannibal's, but came to his senses, and drew back instead. This was not a man he wanted to get closer to than necessary.

As if reading his distrust, Hannibal spoke. “I wish there was a way to make this day easier for you.”

Will sighed. “But you're not sorry for my isolation.” He didn't wait for a response. He knew perfectly well that his isolation benefited Hannibal. Feeling now more sad than anxious, he rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. No more words were spoken before he left for school. He didn't even stick around for breakfast. He wanted out of Hannibal's immediate sphere of influence as quickly as possible to give him some space to think clearly.

Through all of the first lecture that morning, Will felt like people were bound to notice he was now bonded. He tried to keep his eyes trained on the professor, but they kept flickering over at his classmates, watching for anyone who might take notice of him. He saw a few noses flaring at a new scent in the room, but no one looked his direction. Turning in his essay for that first class, he got an odd look from his professor that made him blush, and he was sure she noticed, but no comment was made. He felt eyes on him all day, flocking to the bruise on his neck, still dark, his mating mark, but was relieved that it didn't seem like the alpha scent that clung to him was strong enough to cut through the school's usual clashing odors of sweat, cheap cologne, and chewing gum. He tried to stay in touch with the reality that no one would be paying very close attention to him, but before long he was just staring at the ground, unwilling to engage with the paranoia that kept his eyes shifting around watching for peoples' reactions. The day was a blur. Eventually he stopped feeling like there was a huge target on his back, and was only guarded when he was actually talking to people. Hannibal tried to call him around noon, but he ignored it, uneasily, and left the voicemail untouched. He'd deal with Hannibal later, but not while he was still at school. He didn't need to get worked up again in the middle of the day.

–

Hannibal's morning therapy sessions seemed endless, his thoughts revolving around his omega and the development of their relationship. He was reluctant to give Will so much freedom so soon after bonding, but he had no choice. It wouldn't do to interrupt the boy's education by keeping him at home for a few weeks, and if he did, Will would just have more time to brood about the situation, and that would help no one. He settled for making a phone call to Will during his lunch break, curious how he would respond, if he'd even answer. He thought Will might have found the day trying enough that he would be willing to take solace in his alpha. He was disappointed but not surprised when his call went unanswered. He couldn't help but feel some irritation and a sense of being spurned, and he badly wanted to show Will there would be repercussions for ignoring him. Yet he needed to reserve harsh discipline for times when the situation truly required it. His intention was for Will to understand him and love him, his darkness included. He would not risk that by treating him with excessive violence. A fully subservient omega was not necessary.

Still, it would be hard to resist. As his first afternoon patient prattled on, Hannibal's mind was only paying half attention to the words. He was picturing Will, broken beneath him, begging for a fuck. He remembered with crystal clarity how strongly the omega had reacted to the threat of violence, a beautiful sight as he crumbled before his eyes, fear and arousal blurring together. There was a part of Hannibal, a significant part, that wanted to see that sight again and again, to treat Will forcefully enough to evoke such primal responses. He had to remind himself that doing so would compromise his ultimate goal.

By the time that patient left, his mind was flickering between the thought of broken submissive Will and the Will who was now out in the world, the one who refused to answer to his alpha, whose defiance made him stomp out the door that morning without waiting for breakfast. He was both uneasy with that level of defiance and entranced by this omega who fought so hard for autonomy. He decided to make an exception to his usual ideals of courtesy and canceled his final two patients of the day, citing a family emergency. He felt driven by the unease as well as entrancement to track down Will as soon as possible, rather than waiting for the boy to return to him.

–

Will's day remained fairly uneventful until that afternoon, when he was walking to his last class of the day. He was just about to enter the building when he saw Alex, an alpha senior who had been in several of Will's classes, and had been hostile towards him since Will repeatedly dismissed his sexual overtures. This hostility wasn't helped by his discovery that his own grades were embarrassingly far below the younger omega's. There wasn't anything Will could duck behind to avoid him, and Alex caught sight of him quickly, eyes zeroing in on the distinct mark on his neck, which Will rubbed self-consciously.

“Big weekend, huh? Did baby omega finally get laid?”

“What do you think?” Will snapped. He tried to step around Alex, but the older boy blocked him.

“Hey, don't be so defensive. I'm happy for you. About time you got off your damn high horse and let someone fuck you.”

“Get out of my way.” He snarled as best he could, staring resolutely at the wall behind Alex.

“What, didn't it go well? What happened, some creep corner you in a back alley?” He looked pleased at the thought. “Bet I'm not looking so bad now.”

“The only creep to corner me is you,” Will retorted, trying to gather up his rage, but standing up against an alpha took a lot of resolve, and he was worn down after a long day. He was aware his words didn't enough bite to dissuade Alex.

“Wait a sec,” Alex said, stepping even closer. Will quickly covered the mark with his hand, but Alex pulled his hand away to get a better look. Will shook him off and shrunk back, very uncomfortable with the intrusion into his personal space, but not before Alex's eyes narrowed and he started to sniff suspiciously. “Holy shit. That's _alpha_ on you. You're bonded.” He laughed. “Oh man, no wonder you're pissed. End up with the creep as your mate?”

Alex's voice was loud, and now he had the attention of many other students in the vicinity. Will's face was burning. He tried to back away, but every step he took back was matched by Alex. His mind had frozen. “Fuck off,” he mumbled, unable to think of a better reply.

“Aw, c'mon. You're always pretending you're so special, going to college early, think you're above dating. And here you are mated like any other omega, and before you're even out of college.” He smirked. “Are you gonna drop out now? Or will your mate decide he doesn't want a smartass omega like you around? Think he'd be willing to share with the class? I'd still like to see you on your knees. Pass you around, let everyone have a turn. I bet you'd secretly love that.”

Will was sweating and trembling, flushed and uncomfortable. Everyone was watching. He wanted to be absolutely anywhere but here.

“So who fucked you? Stuck to your roots, maybe. Some back-swamp trash, or a drunkard.”

Will was struggling with the increasingly strong urge to turn and run as fast and far as he could, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He froze, and turned his eyes towards the road. Hannibal was walking towards them, and Will was acutely aware that he would be picking up a million signals of a distressed omega. The look on his face was frightening.

He met Will's eyes, but he looked much more carefully at Alex, and his nose flared, picking up his scent and wrinkling with distaste. As he neared them, the scent of a displeased alpha was strongly radiating, and everyone started to look uneasy. His eyes were cold and voice softly threatening when he asked, “Is there a problem here?”

“Just talking,” Will said quietly.

“Yeah, no problem here,” Alex said. “What's it to you, anyway?”

Hannibal's eyes were unyielding, and he walked deliberately until he was at Will's side, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. The scent of his mate enveloped Will and he couldn't help but lean into him, the weight of this presence making him feel more grounded and secure.

“Kindly do not insult my senses. I heard distasteful remarks made from some distance, and judging by my mate's current emotional state it's evident that he was the recipient.”

Rather than trying to explain away the situation, Alex looked incredulous as he said, “Hold on. _You're_ his alpha?”

Hannibal's fingers fanned over Will's shoulder, protectively.

“I am. And as I'm sure you now realize, I am not, as you speculated, _back-swamp trash_.” His lip curled at the phrase. “I take it you were responsible for this?”

Alex looked uncomfortable, but he shrugged. “So sue me.” He tried to hold his ground as an alpha, staring directly into Hannibal's eyes, but he balked, clearly realizing he was out of his depth, and he quickly averted his eyes to Hannibal's shoulder.

“I will not tolerate this behavior towards Will, certainly not by someone such as yourself. Your language is unacceptably vulgar and rude. You will keep any further discourteous commentary to yourself and refrain from harassing my mate. I will warn you that any insult made against him is an insult to me personally, and I will address it as such.”

“Right. Got it.”

“Be sure you do.” Hannibal's voice was nearly a growl. “I am not a man who is prone to leniency.”

He took a moment, as if ensuring the threat had sunk in, then squeezed Will's shoulder slightly. “We're leaving, now.”

“But I have another class I need to go to, it's-”

“We're leaving.” The tone wasn't one that allowed for argument, so Will shut up and hastily walked away with Hannibal, relieved to at least be out of the confrontation.

From behind them, Alex called a last retort, apparently feeling braver facing Hannibal's back. “Why don't you just keep him home, next time? He'll probably make a better fucktoy than a student.”

Hannibal paused, stiffly. He turned and surveyed Alex with an air of cold deliberation that made the boy shrink back. “I would advise you to better guard your tongue. Letting it run loose has consequences. There are those who would gladly dine upon your transgressions.”

They left, leaving Alex with a red face, and muttering something under his breath.

In the car, Hannibal pressed for more information on the student who had been harassing Will. His name, his year, his history with Will. He didn't disguise his displeasure when it was revealed Alex had hit on Will in the past, persistently, or that this was only one of several times he had cornered Will in this manner.

Finally, the topic was exhausted. Will hesitated. “I'm sorry I didn't answer your call earlier. Was that why you came to campus to find me?”

“Yes. Not to punish you, simply out of concern for your welfare, after your apparent vulnerability this morning.”

“Well, I'm fine. You didn't have to rush me away before my last class.”

“I did not feel comfortable leaving you in the vicinity of that boy. My apologies if the interruption upset you.”

Will shrugged. “I'm not upset, exactly. I'm worried about missing the class, but some of the students in that class saw that thing with Alex. It would have been pretty awkward. I think I'm too tired to deal with that, right now.”

“Do you still fear their beliefs about you as a mated omega?”

“It's not a comfortable feeling, but I'm not really fearful, now. I guess Alex was the worst case scenario, so as long as he doesn't continue to bother me about it, it won't be too bad.”

They arrived at the house, and Hannibal turned to Will. “There are some errands I would like to run, now. I must also acquire some ingredients for dinner tonight. Will you be comfortable in the house alone?”

Will nodded.

“Excellent. I'll be back this evening. And don't worry about Alex. I'm sure he will leave you alone after that confrontation. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you never saw him again.”

Will didn't think he'd be so lucky, but it was true that Alex seemed well-intimidated by Hannibal. “I hope you're right.”

Hannibal smiled, warmly. “I'm certain of it.”

So saying, he left Will to settle back into the house. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he had a nagging feeling that he was missing something important about this interaction. He pushed away the feeling, convinced it was nothing more than lingering discomfort, and instead turned his attention to an apologetic email to the professor for missing the class. Hannibal had been an unforeseen disruption, but his life would go on. He just needed to adapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all your comments, kudos, and bookmarks! They're amazing motivation to keep writing. <3 I hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing with the lack of smut.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in beta-ing my next chapter, let me know? I'd really appreciate some feedback on the characterization, plot development, and flow, because I have some concerns. If you want to beta the rest of this work I could write a oneshot for you in exchange. :)


End file.
